


flower girl

by IIzakuraII



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Gay, POV First Person, Permista, Romance, but if you look at the others..., ill try to update, its on wattpad, its the 13 y.o writing a trashy romance in the 1st person for me, merfuma - Freeform, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IIzakuraII/pseuds/IIzakuraII
Summary: Love reminds me of roses. It looks pretty but they're are always some bad parts. If the rose lacks things, the petals fall of bit by bit until there are no more left and you have to throw it away. You let the thorns grow out, there will be too many and you'll get pricked. If you let yourself get pricked too many times, you will have to throw out the rose... no matter how beautiful it was.[or, perfuma goes to a party and falls in love again.]
Relationships: (BOTH ARE PAST. THEY BROKE UP.), (not past. just backround.), Adora & Perfuma (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Mermista/Perfuma (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> uh, this is on wattpad and this does have a playlist. 
> 
> wanna read it on wattpad bc i felt fancy?: https://my.w.tt/kXGUGN6lO9
> 
> yes, the playlist are the songs abt to be included in this fanfic. catradora in the backround, seamista and scorfuma in the past bc they broke up.
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4AjMw3q3rncGpZX8Zz8vR2?si=xZEq4iJgRki_rjZlrsszOA

Love reminds me of roses. It looks pretty but they're are always some bad parts. If the rose lacks things, the petals fall of bit by bit until there are no more left and you have to throw it away. You let the thorns grow out, there will be too many and you'll get pricked. If you let yourself get pricked too many times, you will have to throw out the rose... no matter how beautiful it was.

My girlfriend and I broke up last summer. Scorpia isn't a bad person! Don't get me wrong, she's very lighthearted! It's just that our relationship didn't work out like we expected it. Too much arguing and yelling. People were surprised we lasted for so long before we broke up. A tough choice but it had to be done. 

Adora would call in and check in on me to see how I was doing. I would respond with a simple 'I'm fine.' but I wasn't. I was sad the whole summer. I don't enjoy lying but when it comes to my feelings, I tend to do it a lot. I could say 'I feel happy' when I really feel sad. How can I handle everyone's emotion when I can't even handle my own?

* * *

There's a party Adora invited me to. Her girlfriend, Catra is hosting it. Catra's hosting it. If the cops get called, I won't be shocked. Whenever Catra hosts a party, the cops are called. If the neighbors didn't call them, the old couple across the street sure did. A sweet old couple at that. I feel bad for them. They always have to hear horrible loud music from the upper floor. The neighbors? They're racist and homophobic. They can suffer. 

Parties aren't my thing. Drunk or high people is everywhere, you're forced to interact with people you don't know, people are making sweet love or making out in random rooms, and fights start for no reason. Don't get me started on the dress attire. You have to dress to impress to even step foot at the doorstep. I prefer to stay at home and re-watch Madoka Magica for the 10th time. But, 'I have to go to a party because you're only 18 once and I'll die young if I don't.' Words said by my abuelita and Adora. That's why I'm going. 

* * *

I put on my green cardigan and wait outside. The cardigan goes down to my ankles and Scorpia gave it to me on our first date. Plus, it makes me feel like a rich lady in Hollywood and I like that. 

Adora pulls up on the sidewalk. I'm shocked that Adora didn't steal the car she currently has. A black jeep. 

"Like what you see?" Adora gets out the car and shows it off like she's in a episode of The Price Is Right. She's such a dork but a lovable one. 

I get into the car. I can tell Catra has been in here. Adora doesn't even like My Chemical Romance. She gets in and starts up the car. 

"Are you ready? Catra says this is the best party she's ever hosted." 

"Yeah!" I lied. I turn my head to the window. When you look out of the window during nighttime, it feels like you're in a different world. The beautiful lights that glow, groups of people walking down the streets, diners that stay open, and much more. It's calming and it feels like you're in a world with no problems. 

* * *

Adora parks her car and almost runs out. 

"What are you waiting for? This will change your life!" 

I leave the car and walk with Adora to this 'Life Changing' party. The party may seem fun but the people gives me negative energy. I can feel the arguing and fighting from a mile away. 

Adora opens the door and drags me in. The whole room cheers. Catra walks over to Adora and gives her a kiss on the cheek. Music is blaring from the speakers.

"Hey, Adora." I don't what makes that 'Hey, Adora' so sexy. Nobody else can say 'Hey, Adora' the way Catra does. 

"Hey, baby." Adora kisses Catra and turns her head towards me.

"You invited Perfuma? I didn't know you're a party girl." 

"I'm totally a party girl." I lied again. 

"Perfuma LOVES to party! She gets wiillldddd. HBO after dark wild. Will Smith wild. MTV classic wild-"

"Adora, she gets the point." 

"You like to party party! Okay, Perfuma!" I smile a little at Catra's dramatic comment. Adora figured out my little lie. She probably made those lies to save me from potential teasing. 

Catra grabs our hands and leads us to the bar. 

This is where the mayhem begins.

* * *

Nights like this is why I'm happy that I don't drink. People are breaking tables, a dude is crying because he wants to go home, someone just knocked over the entire bar (yes, the whole bar), people are dropping like flies, a couch just got thrown from one room to another, a kid just screamed 'BUNGEE GUM HAS THE PROPERTIES OF BOTH RUBBER AND GUM' from the top of their lungs, and holy shit, I think I just saw Adora's car rock. 

I'm starting to get uncomfortable. I didn't want to come here in the first place but here I am! 

I stumble in a hallway of 6 doors. This house have a lot of rooms for such a small area. Bad and good things can happen here. I may walk in on someone having sexual intercourse or I may walk into a empty room. 

I walk into the first room.

Three people and a baby are sleeping on a bed together. The baby is in the middle. A black girl with dread is sleeping in a green haired man left arm while a short haired blonde male is sleeping on his left arm. The green haired male is sleeping in the middle. It's cute. I can tell that the baby is lucky to have people like that in their life. I close the door gently and go to the next room.

I open the door for that. A purple haired girl with pig tails is sleeping as well. How are these people sleeping through something loud as this? Do they have some sort of buds or something? I close this door and go to the next one.

This door is different from the others. It's customized with glitter and star stickers. The name is in fancy cursive.

_Double Trouble!_

When I read this name, I think of a drag queen. A drag queen extra in and out of performance. They strut their stuff and make sure they do it too. RuPaul type of drag queen. I gently knock on the door. I don't know why I didn't open it like last time. Maybe that's what I should have been doing.

"Kitten, I'm busy-" The person opens the door. They look up and down at me as if they're confused. Can't blame them.

"And who are you?" They ask, hands on their hips.

"I'm Perfuma-"

"Oh, you're one of Catra's little... friends. I see."

"I'm not really a friend. More like a person who came over."

"Let me tell you something, honey. You're beautiful in your own special way. I love your cardigan by the way. Do you, boo. Now, if you excuse me, I have do something very important. Thank you, dear." Before I can even have a chance to respond, they close the door on me. That leaves me with two more doors to explore.

I knock on the other door before I go to the last one. That door is locked and no one is replying. My nails aren't long enough to unlock the door. Damn short nails!

I go to the last room. I take a deep breath and hopes that the 'I want to be alone' gods answer my calls to finally get a room that's empty. I knock on the door and I hear someone let out a huge 'UGH'.

"Sea-Hawk! I swear to FUCKING god if you're at that door, I will drown you in the bathtub!" The person yells behind the door. Sounds like a girl. A very annoyed girl. For some reason, I knock again. Again, I don't know why.

The girl inside of the room unlocks the door. She's wearing a blue dress and some heels. Her hair is blue as well.

"Sea-Hawk, didn't I tell you?-" The girl stops and I just freeze. The girl rolls her eyes.

"What do you want?" The girl spoke roughly.

"Oh, um, I just wanted a room be alone in... But, I see you're upset." I put my hand on the knob and try to close it but the girl doesn't let me.

"Fine, you can stay! Just don't bother me." She lets me inside of the bedroom. The girl falls flat on the bed. She covers her face with a pillow and screams. I just do nothing and stay slient on the carpet floor. She wants to cry but I'm stopping her.

I sit in slience until the girl turns her head to me.

"Hey, girlie. You been in love before?" She asks. Her voice is calm. It isn't like the one when she answered the door.

"I had a girlfriend. We broke up last summer. Our relationship wasn't the one we expected it to be." I lay my head on the bed. We stare for a second before she turns her head.

"My boyfriend broke up with me last month. I saw him here so I dashed off in this room. Catra-"

"-ratted you out so he found you." The girl giggles. Her giggles are like little kids when they find something funny.

"I'm Mermista."

I try hold in my laugh but failed. I cover my mouth to stop myself from laughing.

"Who named you? I feel so bad for you." I'm not the type to make of somebody but this? Well, this is coming from the girl named Perfuma.

"Listen! My name was supposed to be Aphrodite but my dad wanted something 'original'. He thought that a million of girls were named Aphrodite so he forced my mom to name me Mermista. What about you?"

"Well, I was supposed to be named Iris. Like yours, my parents thought that girls were being named Iris left and right so they ended up naming me..."

"Go on."

I sigh. "Perfuma."

"I guess our parents hate normal names."

"Mhm." Mermista turns her head and we're staring again. Her eyes remind me of honey in sunlight. It's beautiful. I can't stop looking away from her... and I think she can't either.

"SCATTER! IT'S THE POLICE!" Somebody yells. We both run out of the bedroom. Within the few seconds of running out the hallway, a little girl with blue hair comes out of the bathroom with a confused and tired expression, Double Trouble, the girl with the purple hair ponytails, and the poly couple looks to see what's going on. To finish it off, the baby is crying. Poor baby. Must be so confused and scared.

Everyone including myself runs outside. I don't where they ran. That's the least of my concern. My concern is Adora. Where did Adora go?

I run to the place where Adora parked her car. Guess what? If it wasn't bad enough that she was probably making love to Catra in there, she left me.

Adora drove off and left me with a bunch of police at a party that I didn't want to attend in the first place.

Great.

* * *

I fall flat onto my bed. Just like how Mermista fell on the bed. I ended up walking home. My feet hurt. What seemed to be a 45 minute drive took an hour. All because Adora left me.

My phone buzzes. I ignore it until it sounds like a bee humming. I pick up my phone to look at whoever is texting me.

_PERFUMA?_   
_PERFUMAAAA???_   
_WHERE R U????_   
_ARE U HOME????_   
_DID U GET TAKEN BY THE POLICE???_   
_I BEEN OUTSIDE FOR A MINUTE!_   
_PERFUMA??????_   
_FUMA?_   
_DID U GET KIDNAPPED?_   
_ARE U DEAD?_   
_PERFUMMMAAAAAAAA!_   
_I JUST WANT TO GET MCDONALDS._   
_I'M SORRYYYYYYY!_

_fuck you._  
Is what I would have said if I wasn't so impatient so you know what? Fuck me. It isn't her fault that her friend couldn't wait outside for a few minutes. 

I could have got a ride home if I could have wait for a few more minutes.

_Hey, Adora. I'm fine. I got home safe._

I put my phone. Should have thrown it across the room. Now, I wait for Adora to blow up my phone. My phone does buzz. I wait for a second. To my surprise, I didn't get 1,000 notifications. I pick up my phone again.

_hey, this is mermista. you know? the girl from the party. thanks to adora not having a passcode, i got your phone number. anyways, thank you for talking to me at the party. i really needed that. i also put my number in your little sweater while we were literally running from the cops. you should join track. goodnight, perfuma._

I feel down in the pockets of my cardigan. I pull out a piece of paper.

Inside the paper, it was her phone number and the words _'call me'._

I giggle and hold the paper to my chest. This piece of paper is making me laugh and smile like an idiot. How? I don't know. She said some spell or added some magic because I can't stop smiling. My cheeks turn red like a tomato. It isn't hot in my room. This piece of paper is doing something.

That damn Mermista is doing something.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda fluffy. kinda romantic. kinda gay. kinda too fast since its the second chapter.

Sunflowers. Some can be huge or small. Sunflowers mean happiness, adoration, love, and much more. It's yellow like the sun. The sun is bright like a shining light. It's funny how the sun is so small but it's so powerful. It's funny how yellow is just a color but it's so bright. 

Yellow.

Brightness, Joy, Happiness, Freshness, Remembrance, Positivity, Clarity, Enlightment.

Smiley faces, bananas, the sun, lemons, daffodils, tulips, and chicks are all yellow. They all make us happy. It makes me happy. 

However, yellow isn't always so happy as it looks.

Yellow also means cowardly, madness, betrayal. It can make you lose focus if you have too much of it. It makes you feel insecure and fear if you have too little of it. If you don't have yellow at all, you become defensive, rigid, possessive... 

Then there's blue. It's calm, peaceful, open, trustful, loyal, wise. Everyone likes blue. If you look something blue, it makes you feel calm. 

But, blue is sad. Blue looks so calm and gentle. Too little of blue can cause stubbornness, depression, suspicion, timidity, and unreliability. Too much of blue can be uncaring and cold. 

If you mix green and blue, you get teal. The color of the sea is teal. Mermista's hair is teal. Teal is calming like blue and beautiful like green. 

To make teal, you need green. 

To make green, you need yellow and blue. After that, you have green. 

Green means life, safety, growth, nature, ambition, luck. Green is the color of freshness. Everything that is fresh is green. 

Then again, something that is spoiled turns green. Dark green. It's greed and jealously. 

Grass is green. Grass is what I'm laying on. I'm laying on grass and looking Mermista in the eyes. She smiles. The bright sun is making her brown eyes look like honey. Her teal hair looks like the ocean. Her white dress makes her look like an angel coming from heaven. The yellow sunflowers is surronding us like the lights were surronding Prince Eric when he was in the boat with Ariel. 

I'm the yellow while Mermista is the blue. 

I'm the happiness while Mermista is the calmness.

"What're thinking about, flower girl?" Mermista smirks. Flower girl is the name she gave me. We've been hanging out ever since the party happened. 

"Plants. They're talking to me." Mermista tilts her head.

"What are they saying to you?"

"They said it's beautiful. Truly beautiful." I say softly. "These flowers are beautiful. The plants are beautiful. The grass is beautiful. This field is beautiful. Everything is." I whisper as I put my hand on her cheek. She doesn't say anything. She just lets my hand rest on her cheek. 

It's been a month since the party happened. 

There was no loud music here. It's just Mermista, myself, and slience. 

I turn my head to look around. I see all sorts of colors. Soft bright colors. Beautiful colors. It isn't too much or too little of the colors. It's just right. It's perfect.

I turn my head back at Mermista. She's asleep. My hand is still on her cheek. An angel really did come from heaven. My hand doesn't move. It just stays there. 

That's when I realized that I caught something.

What was it again?

Oh, yes!

Feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few updates: Planning on changing the name! I might. I don't know yet. Slow Burn is taken out of the tags due to this chapter. I update this fic on Wattpad first (because it saves). PerMista/MerFuma is underrated. This is all in Perfuma's POV. This is just a few updates!
> 
> Thank you!!!
> 
> I do accept constructive criticism.


End file.
